What a Workout!
by zoebrenn
Summary: Nell takes up running to get fit and finds companionship and possible romance on the way
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I've got a little writers block on my other story The R Word. While I work out what's going on with that one, enjoy this new Nallen story. It'll be short but hopefully sweet and fluffy.**

It was a bright and beautiful Saturday morning and Nell Jones was down at the beach. But she wasn't dressed for sand and sea. She had another purpose in mind. Having had good intentions for months, if not years, Nell had decided it was about time she got in shape. She was perfectly happy with her body, just not with her complete inability to perform any kind of sustained physical activity. She liked to walk but unless she was rushing around the office or late for something, she walked slowly. But ask her to run and after about three minutes she would be bent double gasping for breath like she smoked sixty a day. She wasn't ashamed to admit that much of her motivation came from working around NCIS agents all day every day. They were all in amazing shape and when she saw how much physical activity they undertook both in the field and in the gym, she wasn't surprised that Kensi looked like a fitness model, Sam was built like a tank, Deeks had abs of steel and Callen had…well Callen had the whole package. Nell smirked to herself as she let her mind wander to the Special Agent in Charge. She had never denied to herself that she found the man attractive. What sane woman wouldn't? He had bright blue eyes that looked straight into your soul, a smile that could melt your heart, and a body that…Nell cut her thoughts off sharply, realising if she spent any more time thinking about a man she had no business thinking about, she'd never get started.

Giving her body one last stretch, Nell tugged down the hem of her worn black t-shirt, adjusted the waistband of her running pants, then turned on her mp3 player to week one of her training podcasts. She knew it was corny but it was free to download and the motivational speaker promised she'd be running for 30 minutes non-stop after 8 weeks. With a voice in her ear telling her to walk to the pace of the music for five minutes, Nell set off walking down the footpath that ran through the sand. She was slightly jealous as she saw a number of runners flying past her by but she figured if she was going to do this she might as well do it right and take it slowly. When she was finished her half hour workout, Nell wiped a few beads of sweat from her brow and made her way back to her car, resisting the urge to stop for frozen yoghurt on the way.

For the next few weeks, Nell religiously followed the podcast training plan. She was pleasantly surprised that her fitness level actually improved. She was running for five minutes before slowing to a walk for a minute then running again for another five minutes. Though not the primary intention, her workouts were also having a positive effect on her body – everything was tighter and firmer and she felt really good about herself.

It was hot Saturday morning on week five of her programme and she was back at the beach having used other routes in the previous days. She had learned a lesson or two from the agents and to ensure her personal security, she never went for a run on the same path on the same day of the week or at the same time. As she stretched, she noticed a familiar figure walking towards her. Dressed in a casual t-shirt and jeans, he looked calm and relaxed, quite different from when she had seen him the night before after a big case was closed and everyone was still feeling the tension.

"Nell?" Special Agent G Callen called out to the analyst when he spotted her at the side of the path he was walking along. She was dressed in workout gear, and looked like she was about to go for a run. He was surprised, he didn't really think of Nell as someone who worked out. He never saw her in the gym at the office even though it was open for everyone at the office to use, agent or support staff. It wasn't that he thought she needed to work out. She was a petite package of perfection, not that he would ever admit that out loud. He was usually drawn to tall leggy blondes…or brunettes. But Nell was a genius smart, redheaded bundle of energy, wit and entertaining sarcasm who wasn't afraid to speak her mind. It was a refreshing change and he looked forward to the chances he had to converse with her because it was never dull.

"Hi." Nell greeted at him as she shielded her eyes from the bright sun with her hand. He noticed that she didn't look surprised to have run into him, despite how big LA was.

"You run too?" he asked.

"It's a recent hobby." She shrugged. It was then that she noticed the doughnut and milky coffee in his hands. He spotted her looking at the junk food and he laughed.

"I only run so I can eat these without feeling guilty." He took a big bite of the powdered doughnut.

"But you're not running today." She raised an eyebrow.

"Busted." He replied, still chewing the doughnut. "Guess I'll need to squeeze in a workout later." He paused. "Well, I guess I should let you get on with your run." He moved past her but turned and walked backwards as she watched him. "Stay safe!" he called before he turned back around and continued on his way. Nell took a moment to appreciate the view of Callen walking away, before she chuckled to herself and headed out on her run, telling herself there was no harm in just looking.

A few weeks later Nell was packing her things up for the night, humming to herself as she thought about the weekend ahead. She was planning a longer run the next morning having reached the point of being able to run for nearly thirty minutes straight, just as her podcast predicted. As she pottered around the ops room, switching off computers she felt the presence of someone else. Standing up straight she turned around and found Callen leaning casually against the doorframe.

Callen may have looked casual but he was feeling anything but. Having discovered something he had in common with Nell, Callen had spent the last few weeks deciding if it would be a mistake to get to know her better, outside of the office. He had come to the conclusion that since he spent time with Sam, Kensi, and now Deeks, outside of work, why shouldn't he do the same with Nell?

"Heading home?" he asked.

"Yup." Nell nodded.

"How's the running going?"

"Good." Nell smiled. "I'm not breaking any land speed records, but I hold my own."

"Running isn't about how fast you get somewhere, it's about the journey." Callen didn't realise just how cheesy it sounded until it was already out of his mouth.

"How very philosophical of you." Nell laughed.

"So where are you going to run?" Callen asked.

"I was thinking about heading down to San Vicente Boulevard. There's a good trail that leads through the park and down to Santa Monica Beach."

"Sounds like a good run." He commented.

"Have you been out lately? I saw you and Sam with those doughnuts this morning." She joked.

"I guess I've been a little lazy." Callen patted his stomach.

"Why don't you come out with me tomorrow? I promise to take it easy on you." Nell laughed.

"Is that a challenge, Nell Jones?" Callen took a few steps towards her. Nell suddenly felt intimidated. She hadn't meant to be so forward with him but he was so easy to be around and the words had just rolled off her tongue. She knew she couldn't back out now so she took a step towards him.

"Why not." She smiled. "It'll be nice to have company, even if you are eating my dust." She laughed and turned to collect her bag.

"Okay Nell, you're on. I'll meet you at the parking lot on Ocean Avenue beside the park at 10am?" Callen told her. He was surprised that Nell had asked him to join her but he wasn't complaining, it was what he had come there to do himself. He also knew the park she had chosen and had run that route before on several occasions. It was a good run and he was looking forward to the exercise, as well as the company.

"Sure, I'll see you there." Nell nodded as she pulled her jacket on and slipped her bag over her neck settling the strap on her shoulder. Callen walked her out and down the stairs, giving her a wave as she headed for the door while he went back to his desk to tackle the large pile of paperwork Hetty had left for him.

The next morning Nell was waiting in the parking lot next to the park for Callen to arrive. She was all set in her new running outfit – one she would never admit was purchased the moment the store opened at 9am that morning. Somehow the thought of running with Callen wearing her old running pants and t-shirt was just not very appealing. So she had purchased new black running pants, a green vest and a black zip up sweater. She had kept her old running shoes, knowing it was not a good idea to go on a long run without having broken them in first. She had also bought a belt which she could clip her water bottle, mp3 player and keys to, so she wouldn't have to try and fit them in pockets or hold them while she ran. She was just finishing stretching when she spotted a familiar car pull into the lot. She couldn't help the smile that found its way onto her face when she saw Callen emerge. He was dressed in long black running pants and a tight fitting t-shirt that hugged his torso in all the right places. He too had a belt like hers and as he locked his car, he clipped his keys and a water bottle to it.

"Morning!" he greeted her as he approached.

"Hey."

"You all set?" Callen asked as he stretched his arms.

"Yes, are you?" she asked cheekily.

"All kidding aside Nell." Callen started. "I know you're still new to running so if you need to slow down or take a rest, you just let me know." Nell could sense he was just looking out for her, so she didn't take it as anything other than that.

"I will." She told him. "Let's go."

Callen and Nell had fallen into an easy pace as they ran and though not holding a full blown conversation, they did banter back and forth. Callen wouldn't tell her, but he was running a lot slower than he normally would. He was significantly taller than her and his legs were longer so he had to adjust his stride to match her shorter one. Given she had only been running for two months, he was impressed at her stamina and he wondered just how much she had been training.

"You good?" he asked after they had been running for a nearly forty minutes.

"I'm good." She replied, turning slightly to look at him. "But uh, maybe we could stop for a water break." She sounded a quite breathless. Callen nodded and slowed down, coming to a stop by a bench at the side of the path. Nell came to a stop beside him and planted her hands on her hips, taking a few deep breaths. She hadn't run for that long since she started and while impressed with herself, she was winded.

"We've come four miles." Callen told her as he looked at the pedometer he had strapped to his arm that showed not only the number of steps but the distance travelled and average speed.

"Really?" Nell asked, looking surprised. Callen merely nodded as he took a long gulp of water from his bottle. Nell found herself mesmerised as she watched him tilt his head back and swallow the cold liquid before spraying some on his face and rubbing it in to cool down a little. She wondered if he knew how hot he looked doing it or if he was one of those guys who was just oblivious to things like that.

"We can walk for a while." He told her as he watched her strip off her jacket and tied it around her waist before taking a long drink of her water. As she rehydrated, Nell was completely unaware of Callen staring at the skin she was baring now that she was down to just a vest. Callen was sure in all the time he had known her, he had never seen her bare so much skin, not even in the height of summer.

"Walking would be good." Nell laughed as she started to get her breath back.

"I thought _you_ were going to take it easy on _me_?" Callen joked as they fell into step with each other.

"Okay, so maybe I overestimated my abilities, a little." She smiled.

"You're doing good Nell." Callen squeezed her shoulder. " It takes time to build up to long distance runs." He reminded her. "And you've only been doing this, what? Two months?"

"Two months." She nodded.

"Why'd you start?" Callen asked suddenly.

"No reason." Nell shrugged.

"Nell, people don't just decide to start running for no reason, unless you're Forrest Gump. It's usually to lose weight, get fit, to take part in a charity run or something."

"I guess I wanted to get fit." Nell shrugged. "I spend all day sitting behind a computer and I thought running would be a good way to go about it. Spending time outdoors, getting some sun, you know." she smiled.

"Sam started me running." Callen told her. "When we first partnered up I thought he was crazy, he kept dragging me out at dawn to go on long runs."

"But you kept doing it."

"I started to enjoy it. Just don't tell Sam." He nudged her playfully. "And besides, you've seen how often we have to chase people down. I'd never catch anyone if I didn't run for exercise."

"You do run a lot out in the field." Nell nodded. "It's exhausting watching you." She laughed.

"Funny, Nell." Callen smirked. "You ready to pick up again?" Nell didn't answer him, she just took off running, leaving Callen watching her for a startled moment before he chased after her.

The pair found themselves enjoying their run so much, they didn't realise how much time had passed by or how far they had gone. They had cut off the main park and gone down one of the trails leading towards Santa Monica beach and the pier. They had alternated walking and running and by the time they reached the pier even Callen was exhausted.

"Wanna grab some lunch? I'm starving." He asked.

"I could eat." Nell replied. She also knew she could do with a bathroom. She was sure she looked a sweaty mess and was feeling a little self-conscious. Five minutes with a cold tap and some paper towels, and she knew she could clean up a little.

"There's a great café just down the pier." Callen placed his hand on Nell's lower back and steered her in the direction of one of his favourite placed to eat. Nell didn't mind that he didn't take his hand away, even once she was moving in the right direction. It had been a long time since she had had any kind of male attention that even platonic attention from Callen was welcome.

All too soon lunch was over and a fully satisfied Callen was stretched out in his chair, his legs crossed in front of him and his arms folded behind his head as he basked in the midday sun.

"I'm stuffed." Nell rubbed her stomach and sighed heartily.

"You won't be for long. We've got a long run back the car." He grinned. "You'll have burned it all off by the time we get back."

"Well, I guess we should get going then."

"Let's walk first, you're not supposed to run on a full stomach."

"I thought it was swim." Nell said with a questioning look on her face.

"Swim?"

"You're not supposed to swim on a full stomach." She clarified.

"I'm pretty sure doing either isn't a good idea." Callen laughed. "Come on." He threw some bills on the table to cover their meal and again with his hand on her back, he led her out of the café, down the pier and back to the road that would lead them to the trail and back to the park.

The pair took a slow, leisurely walk back in the direction they came from. They talked about nothing and everything and Callen was surprised at just how comfortable he was with Nell. She seemed to be comfortable with him also, judging by her enthusiastic chatter and joking. They walked almost all the way back but a few miles out, a sly smile crossed Nell's face.

"Race you?" she jogged backwards, a few steps ahead of Callen, challenging him. Before he even agreed, she took off running. Callen gave her a head start, knowing he could easily catch up. Then he chased her through the park and within minutes he was on her heels. He could hear her laughing and as he ran up beside her, she turned and gave him a wide smile.

They were almost back to the parking lot and Callen had a decision to make. He could easily sprint ahead of Nell and win, or he could simply slow down and let her win. He didn't want to knock her confidence by streaking ahead and winning their little race, but he didn't want her to think he was just letting her win. As the parking lot came into view, Callen decided on the only safe option. He caught up to Nell again, kept pace with her as she tried to get ahead and as they sprinted off the path and into the parking lot, it was a draw.

Nell came to a halt beside her car completely out of breath, and placed her hands on the hood to steady herself. Callen jogged over to her, only slightly winded.

"You alright there Jones?" he asked as he gently rubbed her back for just a moment.

"Fine." She panted. "Just fine." She waved him off and turned around. "But I'll sleep like a baby tonight." She gritted her teeth through a smile. "Thanks for…" she paused and took a few deep breaths. "Thanks for coming out with me." She took another few ragged breaths. "It was fun having…someone to run with."

"If you want to go out again next Saturday, I know a great trail in Griffith Park." Callen told her. Nell looked at him with surprise. He actually wanted to go out running with her again. Part of her thought he had only come along because he didn't want to be impolite and say no when she had asked.

"Sure, I'd like that." She nodded as she pushed a sweat dampened lock of hair from her face.

"Well, I guess I should get going." He unclipped his keys from his belt. "Sam and I are going out for a few beers later and I…need to shower and change." He laughed at his sweat covered t-shirt.

"Okay, I'll see you Monday." Nell gave him a little wave as he headed off to his car. As she watched him go, she couldn't help but feel something had changed that day. Maybe it was all the time they had spent alone, that she had let her guard down and just talked with him like a friend. Whatever it was, Nell knew she liked him. She was beginning to realise that maybe it wasn't just some crush on a good looking guy that she had.

As Callen drove back to his house to get changed, he couldn't get Nell out of his mind. She had seemed like a different person with him that day and he had truly enjoyed her company. He didn't often spend his free time with anyone other than Sam and he certainly didn't enjoy running with Sam as much as he had with Nell. Whatever was going on, he was definitely looking forward to the next run they took together and whatever it may bring to their budding friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews for the first chapter! I really appreciate you guys taking time to comment. I've still got writers block on The R Word but don't seem to have that problem with this story. Enjoy this nice lengthy chapter full of Nalleny goodness :) Zoe.**

Callen and Nell made a habit of meeting for a run on Saturday mornings, when work or other plans didn't come first. They chose a different park or trail each time and Nell was impressed at how much her abilities increased in such a short period of time. Callen was a good running partner. He challenged her just enough and knew when she needed to slow the pace. She also knew their runs were not as challenging for him. She had noticed how he shortened his strides and slowed his natural pace in order to keep level with her. And he was never as tired as she was when they were done. While she wasn't going to say anything to him, she appreciated what he was doing and would usually throw in a sprint towards the end so he could get a real run, even though it would leave her exhausted.

Inevitably, they would find a café along the way to stop at for a bite to eat and a cold drink before they made the return trip to their cars. And when the trail they were on didn't have a café, they would find somewhere to stop after their run. They both enjoyed the simplicity of the day, that there were no expectations and when neither felt like talking they were comfortable in silence, though those moments were rare. Without intending to, they had also kept their runs to themselves. No-one else knew they went out running together and with no reason to bring it up, it stayed between just between them. Callen had a close relationship with the others and at work and Nell was always on the fringe of things there, not quite fitting in with their tight knit group. She liked having something that was just theirs and was in no rush to reveal their little secret. Though Callen had plenty of opportunities to tell Sam and the others what they were doing, he never did and Nell just hoped it was because he felt the same way as she did, and not because he was embarrassed to admit he was spending so much time with her.

It was a warm autumn morning and they were out for one of their usual runs, this time in Woodley Park. They had already been out for a couple of hours and were on the home stretch on the way back to the parking lot and Callen's car. He had picked her up that morning because he had to drive past her neighbourhood to get to the park anyway.

As the pair jogged down a small hill with the parking lot just within sight, a group of cyclists came speeding down the hill behind them, taking up the whole of the path. Callen heard the sound of the wheels whirring and looked around in time to see them coming. He altered his direction to get out the way and onto the grass. As he moved, he called to Nell to warn her but her reaction was slightly slower and though able to dodge out the way of the first three cyclists, the last one clipped her arm just enough to throw her off balance. She stumbled and lost her footing, landing hard on her side before rolling and coming to a stop face down on the gravel. Callen's heart leapt into his throat when he saw her slam into the ground and he immediately dashed across the path to her side, worried she was hurt.

"Nell." He gasped as he knelt down beside her. With a groan, she started to push herself up and turn over so she was sitting. Her heart was racing and she took in several ragged breaths, the shock of the fall really hitting her.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." She said quickly, more to assure herself than Callen. With shaking hands, she brushed the dust away, wincing a little as she noticed the grazes on the heels of her hands. Callen reached out and cupped her cheek with his hand, his eyes looking her over from head to toe. He could see a small cut on her cheek and blood dripping from her elbow where she had a nasty graze. She had also scraped the heels of her hands when she went down and there was a tear in her pants on her knee where Callen knew she would have another cut.

"You're bleeding. Let me take a look." He said as he took her left arm and lifted it so he could see the damage. It was a wide graze covered in dust and gravel from the path, and it was bleeding quite badly. Nell looked down at the graze and bit down on her lip. He took a few moments to check her hands then released her.

"It's not that bad…is it?" she asked finally.

"Nah, just needs a little TLC." Callen gave her a reassuring smile. "Let's get you up." He took both her hands carefully so as not to touch the grazes on them, and pulled her up with him as he rose to his feet.

"I don't suppose you're carrying a first aid kit?" she joked weakly.

"Left it in my other pants, but I do have one at the car." Callen was smiling but behind the smile he was a little worried. Her eyes were glassy and he could see she was shaking, probably from the rush of adrenalin. Though her injuries appeared superficial, often when adrenalin wears off other injuries become apparent and he had a feeling that Nell would find out later she wasn't quite as fine as she appeared to be.

"Come on." He draped an arm across her shoulders in a gesture he hoped she would just see as friendly, but one he really intended to provide her with a little bit of support while they walked.

Once back at his car, Callen opened the trunk and retrieved a first aid kit while Nell leaned against the side of the car. After slamming the trunk closed and placing the first aid kit down on it, he gestured for Nell to sit. When she moved round, he placed his hands on her hips and in one swift easy movement he lifted her and sat her down on the trunk, bringing her to eye level with him. Then while Nell visually inspected her injured elbow, no doubt contemplating whether she would have a scar when it healed, he opened up the first aid kit and began to sort through the supplies, pulling out a bottle of antiseptic, cotton pads, some gauze, tape and bandaids.

"Okay, so this will probably sting but I need to clean the gravel out of the cut so it doesn't get infected." Callen moved to stand directly in front of her as he poured some antiseptic on a cotton pad.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it." Nell told him, hoping she sounded more confident that she was.

"Alright then." Callen shook his head and let out a little chuckle. He liked that she was trying to be strong but he knew from personal experience just how much what he was about to do would hurt and he was curious to see how she would actually react. "Hold still." He met her gaze briefly then started to clean the graze. As soon as the cotton pad touched the open wound, Nell gasped and jerked her arm back.

"I warned you."

"I know." She replied through gritted teeth.

With one last look at her, Callen turned his attention back to her cut and continued to clean it up, gently removing the gravel and dust and cleaning the blood up. He was focused entirely on her arm but Nell was focused on him, finding that it helped take her mind off the stinging pain. She studied his face as he methodically tended to her. His eyes were narrowed in concentration and his jaw was tight. Nell wondered what it was he was thinking that had him looking so tense.

As Callen worked on Nell's elbow, his mind went back to the cyclists whose stupidity had caused her to get hurt. He knew it wasn't intentional but he was angry that they had been so careless. Nell could easily have been hurt worse, it really was only good luck that she hadn't broken an ankle or twisted a knee when she fell.

"How's it going there?" Nell asked, breaking the silence. Callen snapped his head up having been so deep in thought the sound of her voice startled him.

"Almost done." He told her. "I just need to wrap it." He reached for the gauze and after placing a cotton pad over the cut, he wound the gauze around her arm and secured it with tape. Nell made to slide off the trunk but Callen placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Not so fast." He said as he tapped her knee. Nell looked down and for the first time noticed the tear in her pants and the blood showing through. She rolled up the fabric of the leg and got a good look at the cut on her knee as Callen cleaned it up and stuck a bandaid over the worst of the graze. She had been so focused on the pain in her elbow she hadn't realised that her knee was hurting too. At that moment it was a dull ache but she had a feeling it would get worse that night.

"Hands." Callen instructed. Nell held her hands out, palms up, for Callen to take a look. While he worked, Nell let her lips curl into a smile as she studied the man standing before her, tending to her wounds in the most caring way. Nell had fought her whole life against the stereotype of being the little girl who needed to be looked after and it had turned her into a defiantly independent woman. On her first trip into the field shortly after she started at NCIS, Sam had tried to insist on helping her pull a heavy case out of the trunk of the car but she had shrugged him off, knowing she could do it herself. But while she was certainly capable of cleaning her own scrapes and grazes, there was something comforting about having Callen doing it for her.

"Am I done?" Nell asked as she watched him place the last bandaid on her hand.

"Just let me clean your cheek and you're good to go." Callen told her. He took another cotton pad, dampened it with the antiseptic and gently dabbed the small cut. Nell clenched her teeth and took in a sharp gasp.

"Sorry." Callen whispered. The cut to her cheek was small and didn't need a bandaid so with it cleaned, he put the cotton pad down. "I'm all done." He announced.

On impulse and without giving herself time to think through the consequences, Nell leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." She told him. Callen looked stunned for a moment but he quickly recovered.

"I thought _I_ was supposed to kiss the booboo and make it all better." He joked. Feeling brazen, Nell threw him a mischievous look and tapped the cheek he had just tended to. Without needing a further invitation, Callen leaned in and placed a soft, chaste kiss on her cheek. As he pulled back, their eyes met and for a split second he felt like all the air had been sucked out of his lungs.

"All better." Nell laughed nervously, breaking the intense atmosphere that had been created between them in that instant. The sound of her voice seemed to snap Callen back to reality.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." he took her arm to help her down from the trunk and walked her round to the side of the car. "I hope this hasn't put you off running." He said as she settled in the passenger seat.

"Afraid of losing your running partner?" she asked. Her tone made it sound like a joke but they both knew they were more than just running partners. But was it friendship or something more?

That question haunted Callen as he drove Nell back to her place. For two months he had been going out running with Nell almost every week. They talked, shared meals and he felt truly relaxed with her. She had definitely become more than just a running partner but what she had become he didn't know. He liked her, he knew that much. She was funny and witty and he felt comfortable confiding in her about things he would never tell Sam or Kensi despite having known them longer. But did that mean he liked her as more than a friend? He couldn't deny being attracted to her. There was something about her petite frame, bright red hair and big brown eyes that he found irresistible. That, combined with her intelligence, humour and caring nature, and Nell Jones was the complete package.

Callen glanced over at the woman sitting next to him. She was examining her hands, picking at the bandaids and running her fingers over the small grazes not covered by the fabric.

"You okay Nell?" he asked, realising she had been silent for some time.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About?" Callen enquired. Nell contemplated the consequences of telling him that she was thinking about how she felt about him; that what started as a crush had, over the past couple of months, turned into real feelings, though quite what those feelings were she wasn't sure. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't risk a perfectly good friendship without knowing he felt the same.

"The accident, back there." She lied. "I was just thinking I got off easy." She glanced over at him in time to see him throw a concerned look her way.

"You gave me a scare." He admitted. "When you went down I thought you might have been really hurt."

"Awe, it's nice to know you care." She nudged his arm with her uninjured elbow, deliberately making light of her words, afraid to openly admit it warmed her heart to know he was worried about her, that he might actually care for her.

Callen wasn't sure what to think about what Nell had just said. It was spoken in a jovial tone, but he wondered if she really meant it. _Was_ she glad he cared? Did she want him to care more? His head was spinning.

"Uh, looks like we're here." He said suddenly, realising he was coming up to her apartment block. Glancing at the traffic on the street, he pulled the car into a parking spot and turned the engine off. "I'll walk you up." Callen said as he pulled off his seatbelt. Nell glanced at him with a curiosity. It wasn't the first time he had picked her up for their run then dropped her off again, but he had never walked her up to her apartment before. She had always just jumped out the car, waved him goodbye and watched as he headed off up the street.

"Uh, sure. Okay." She nodded as she took off her own seatbelt. Callen was already out of the car and walking around to her side as Nell moved to get out. When Callen had been patching her up she had a feeling that her body was going to ache from the fall but she hadn't expected it to hit her so soon. She already felt a twinge in her back and pain down her right leg, the one she had landed on and scraped. Not to mentioned her elbow was stinging like hell. Forcing the look of pain off her face, Nell stood up as Callen reached her. He shut her door and fell into step beside her as she walked towards the door.

Callen noticed the change in her step immediately. He could see her putting more weight on her left leg and the stiffness in her upper body indicated she had some pain in her back. She was hiding it well, but not well enough. He saw her bite down on her lower lip, something he had noticed she did when she was worried, stressed or upset. He could add 'in pain' to that list. But he kept his mouth shut. He knew Nell well enough to know that she didn't need him pandering to her. He would just make sure she got into her apartment in one piece.

Nell unclipped her keys from the belt around her waist and opened the main door leading into the foyer of her building. She had two flights of stairs to climb to get to her apartment and as she and Callen started up, she actually wondered if she was going to make it. Her right leg from her hip all the way to her knee was really beginning to ache and with every step she took there was more discomfort. She could feel Callen's eyes boring into her but she refused to look at him and instead concentrated on taking each step up. She wasn't counting the seconds but as she stepped onto the landing half way up the first flight of stairs Nell knew it had taken her a couple of minutes to just get there when she would usually have made it all the way to her apartment in that time.

"Okay Nell, stop." Callen said suddenly. As she came to a stop beside him, he stepped towards her and before she could react, he scooped her up into his arms and started carrying her up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Nell protested.

"Nell, you're in pain and it was going to take you forever to climb the stairs." He stated.

"Put me down." She insisted, wriggling a little in his arms.

"Nope." Callen shook his head, smiling a little. Nell stared at him and realised there was very little she could do at that point. He wasn't going to cave and if she were honest with herself, it wasn't so bad not having to climb all those stairs herself. She was just a little freaked out at the sudden intimacy of being in his arms.

Callen reached her apartment door just a minute later and he gently set her back on her feet. She threw him a scowl as she opened her door but he just chuckled.

"Do you have ice or an ice-pack?" he asked as she stepped across the threshold. "You should put ice on your hip and knee."

"I don't think I have either." Nell said as she shook her head. "Maybe a few ice-cubes in the freezer."

"There's a store down the road right? I'll go get you some ice." Callen started to head back towards the stairs.

"Wait!" Nell called after him. "Would you mind picking up some Thai food from the place on 8th while you're out?" He looked surprised and she felt the need to explain further. "They don't deliver and I really feel like Thai tonight." She added. She really did feel like Thai later but if Callen was going out to get ice and also had to wait on a food order, she would have time to have a shower and clean up a little before he got back. She hadn't looked in a mirror but she was pretty sure she was a bit of a mess.

Twenty minutes later as Callen waited for the order at the Thai restaurant, he knew he was being played. Sweet innocent Nell Jones had him running around after her. But he didn't mind, he could play games too.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I've had a terrible case of writers block and it took me forever to write this chapter. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with it and waited so patiently for my update :)**

When Callen arrived back at Nell's apartment armed with ice and Thai food, he knew he had to explore whatever this 'thing' was that seemed to be going on. He just had to go about it in a way that didn't leave him exposed. There was a lot more at stake than the potential embarrassment of having misunderstood Nell's feelings. If things went wrong, it could put the future of whole team at risk. His team was what held Callen together and the thought of losing that stability was unsettling to say the least.

Almost two hours after first returning home from their run Nell was settled on the couch and finally somewhat comfortable thanks to a large bag of ice wrapped in a kitchen towel wedged between her right leg and the back of the couch. If nothing else, the ice was at least numbing the aches and pains. Callen was sprawled out in the armchair opposite her, finishing off a box of noodles. She didn't mean to but she was staring at him. He had never been inside her apartment before and she was amazed at how at home he could make himself. He looked like he just belonged there. He hadn't felt the need to make awkward small talk but the silence wasn't uncomfortable either.

"You sure you don't want anymore?" he asked, tilting the box towards her.

"I'm sure." Nell nodded as she adjusted the bag of ice. Her leg was well and truly numb and the cold had slowly been spreading up her body. She rubbed her arms to bring a little warmth back into them and looked about for a throw she knew she kept close by.

"You alright?" Callen asked as he paused mid bite, noticing her movements.

"Just cold – the ice." Nell told him. "I have…" she sat up a bit and began pulling the cushions off the couch to look for the throw. "…a throw around her somewhere." Callen put the box of noodles down on the coffee table and rose to his feet, crossing the room in just a couple of strides. He peered behind the couch and found what she was looking for. It was a red, brown and orange crocheted throw which matched the décor of the room. It was very much Nell's style, he thought.

"This it?" he asked, holding it up.

"Yes." Nell smiled. She held her hand out but instead of passing it to her, Callen walked around, sat down on the edge of the couch beside her and proceeded to wrap the throw around shoulders, tugging it close around the front and letting his hand brush down her bare arm causing her to shiver.

"Thank you." She replied quietly as she lifted her gaze to meet his. They locked eyes for a just a moment and Nell felt her breath catch in her throat. He was looking at her with such intensity she wondered what he was thinking, what he was going to do. But all too quickly his gaze shifted.

Callen tore his eyes away from Nell and let them fall on a photograph sitting in the middle of the mantle over the fireplace a few feet away.

"Your family?" he asked, looking at the photo. Nell turned her head and followed his gaze, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Yeah, taken the week before I moved here." She nodded. "They threw me a going away party." A little laugh came out as she remembered the event and the fun she had.

"You have a big family." Callen noted the number of people in the picture.

"I do." She nodded. "I miss them a lot, and it's hard, not being able to share with them what I really do."

"What do they _think_ you do?" he asked, leaning a little closer to her.

"TV News editor." She replied, a little shyly.

"Interesting choice." Callen smiled back. "Better than Kensi's curator at a gallery cover."

"It's just hard, lying to family…you know." She nodded.

"Actually I don't." Callen sighed and pulled back from her a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't…I mean you don't." Nell covered her mouth with her hand, aware she was putting her foot in it. She knew Callen didn't have any family yet she had stupidly let those words slip out.

"It's okay Nell." He reached out and placed his hand over hers in her lap. "I may not have blood family, but I have family." He told her, his small smile putting her at ease. "My team is my family." He saw Nell was staring at him intently. "Hetty, she's like the mom, Kensi and Sam are like my brother and sister, Eric…" Callen cocked his head to the side and frowned a little. "Well, Eric is like the annoying cousin your parents force you to spend your summer with." Nell laughed loudly at the comparison.

"What about Deeks?"

"Deeks is a bit like the family dog – he needs a _lot_ of attention and has to be kept on a short leash." Callen laughed.

"So what does that make me?" Nell asked as she tried to ignore the fact that Callen's thumb was stroking the skin on the back of her hand. She wasn't sure he even knew he was doing it because he was focused on her.

"I don't know Nell, I'm still working on that one." Callen replied. There was an awkward moment of silence between the two before Callen pulled his hand away and glanced at his watch.

"I should actually be going. Sam's expecting me soon. I promised him we'd go for beers tonight." He rose to his feet, not missing the flash of disappointment that crossed Nell's face as he spoke.

"Oh, okay." Nell nodded. "Thank you, for everything you did for me today." She gave him a warm smile and made to get up.

"No, don't get up." Callen stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "I can see myself out. Remember to alternate ice and heat tonight, and tomorrow you should make sure you move around or you'll be really stiff. Trust me." He added with a knowing look. He had banged himself up enough times to know what worked.

"Thanks for the advice." She grinned.

"And if you need anything, you can always call." He turned to leave, but stopped himself. After taking a deep breath, Callen leaned down and gently kissed Nell's forehead. "Goodnight Nell." He headed out of the lounge and down the hall, casting one last glance back in time to see her touch her head where he kissed her with a look of confusion on her face.

Nell spent the remainder of the weekend torturing herself by replaying everything had happened with Callen. The way he had cared for her in the aftermath of the fall, the kiss to her cheek, the kiss when he left, the words he said, in particular that he didn't know where she fit into is pseudo family. She figured she would have to find a way to help him decide that and that meant she had to step things up a notch. Callen was a decisive man when it came to work but she was getting the impression that his personal life wasn't so clear cut and he might just need a little help.

Having followed Callen's advice on treating her aches and pains, when Monday rolled around Nell was still a little sore but she was walking almost normally. But there wasn't much she could do about the very visible graze on her elbow or the cut on her cheek and as she arrived at the office, she prepared herself for questions from her colleagues and what Callen might say or do.

Walking through the arch and into the bullpen, Nell could feel the eyes of everyone on her; everyone's but Callen's. She didn't know if he was deliberately ignoring her ir really just hadn't noticed her coming in.

"Morning." She greeted the agents cheerfully.

"Nell? What happened?" Sam was the first to ask. He had that 'big brother' look in his eyes and she immediately thought back to how Callen described Sam as his brother. She could tell Sam was concerned and she subconsciously lifted her hand to her cheek and brushed her fingers against the now healing cut, inadvertently showing the dressing on her elbow also.

"This? It's nothing. I just had a little fall in the park at the weekend." She explained, but she noticed he didn't look convinced as his eyes scanned her face and arm. "Really, it's nothing." She assured him. "A good Samaritan came to my rescue." She chanced a look over at Callen and saw he was smiling but he wasn't looking back at her, his gaze focused on the newspaper in front of him.

"Good Samaritan?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. Nell could tell he was wondering who this mysterious stranger was and if he posed any threat to her - she thought it was sweet that Sam was looking out for her.

"Uh huh." She nodded with a sly smile. "Anyway, I'm going to head upstairs." She drew her words out and started towards the stairs. "Lots to do, the world to save and all."

"Does she seem different this morning?" Deeks asked when Nell was gone.

"You mean perkier than normal?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"Maybe it's the good Samaritan?" Kensi offered.


	4. Chapter 4

**So after a terrible period of writers block I am finally back on track and blazing a trail towards the end of this story. The pace picks up here, I hope you enjoy the ride! Zoe.**

Nell Jones was a control freak. When she didn't feel like she was in control of a situation it unsettled her and since her recent encounter with Special Agent G Callen she was definitely feeling out of control. Only this time it exhilarated her. But she didn't know what to do next. She had never been in this position before, least of all with a man like G Callen, and despite her resolve to show him how she felt, she had no idea how to go about it. Aside from throwing him what she hoped were meaningful looks, she hadn't actually worked up the courage to do anything else and as the days passed she worried that she was losing the chance. They were so wrapped up in work she barely even spoke to him except to relay information.

G Callen was a patient man but he worried he was being too patient. It was coming up on a week since he felt that 'thing' with Nell and he hadn't done a damned thing about it. For the first few days he blamed it on work. Monday morning started out quiet and after Nell's 'Good Samaritan' comments to the team and their curiosity as to whether that was why she was in such a good mood, he had every intention of following through with his plan to let her know how he felt. Unfortunately, as luck would have it, a case came up and he had to switch into work mode. Now it was Wednesday night and he had barely spoken to Nell other than to ask for or receive information. But as he made his way out the office to go home, he overheard a conversation a couple of staff were having and he thought he just might have his opening.

Nell was at her desk at the back of the bullpen when she saw him arrive for work. Her eyes followed him as he walked in, entranced by the casual, relaxed walk he had. It was like nothing bothered him. He glanced over in her direction and instead of looking away and pretending she hadn't been staring, Nell kept her gaze on him. He shot her a smile, dropped his bag at his desk and made his way over to her.

"Morning Nell." He greeted her warmly before leaning against her desk.

"Callen." She nodded.

"Here. I thought we could enter." He handed her a flyer and when she read what was on it her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"A marathon." She sounded sceptical.

"It's for charity." He added.

"But it's in three weeks. I can't be ready to run 26 miles in three weeks." She exclaimed.

"So we'll just have to do more training." He smiled slyly and Nell finally picked up on what he was doing. This wasn't just about running a charity marathon. It was his way of spending more time with her. She hadn't expected it but Callen had made the first move and it was a bold one. Now it was up to her to follow.

"I don't know…" she shook her head, teasing him.

"Come on Nell." Callen shifted positions and crouched next to her, leaning in close. "I thought you'd be up for the challenge." Nell snapped her head around to look at him and found herself staring straight into his bright blue eyes. For a moment she was completely lost in them.

"Well." She drew the word out.

"You should know what you're getting into." He told her as he stood up and leaned back against the desk again. "We'll need to be out for longer, and every day, either in the morning or after work. It's going to be hard work." He paused. "And I've never done this before, I can't promise I'll know what to do all the time." Nell knew his words had a double meaning and she understood completely.

"I can handle it." She assured him.

"Okay then, if you're up for it we can start tomorrow."

"Morning." Nell stated. "Pick me up at six thirty."

"Okay." Callen nodded with a smile.

It was dead on six thirty am on Friday morning and Nell was looking out her window for Callen to arrive. She spotted his car coming down the street so she grabbed her keys, locked up her apartment and jogged down in time to meet him as he pulled up.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he stepped out of the car.

"I thought we could just start from here."

"Sure." Nell nodded. "What's the plan?"

"Well, allowing for time to get ready for work, we've got about an hour and half so I say we try and run for that long, no stops."

"No stops." Nell nodded. She was suddenly feeling a little nervous. On all their previous runs she had never run for that long without at least slowing to a walk. As she and Callen took off at a steady pace, she hoped she could keep up.

An hour and half later and Nell thought she was going to die. She actually felt like her lungs were going to burst out of her chest and her legs fall off. She could see her apartment block in the distance and she knew the torture was nearly over but part of her wanted to just give up right there and then. Suddenly she felt a hand on her back pushing her onwards.

"Come on Nell, you can do it." He said. She turned to look at him and he flashed an encouraging smile. She was a little annoyed at how relaxed he looked. Sure, he was sweating and his face was a little flushed but he still ran with ease. She on the other hand was sure she looked like a ripe tomato and she barely felt in control of her limbs anymore. With Callen's hand still on her back, propelling her forward, she kept her legs moving, kept breathing and in just a couple of minutes they reached her apartment. As they got to the path leading to the main entrance, Nell came to a sudden stop and dropped down onto the grass, rolling onto her back and taking deep heavy breaths.

"Oh…my…god." She gasped as she lay spread eagle on the warm grass. Callen loomed above her, his hands on his waist.

"You alright there?" he laughed.

"I'm dying."

"Nah." He said as he crouched down beside her. "You'll be fine."

"I can't feel my legs."

"You just need a hot shower." Callen told her. "Speaking of, I don't really have time to go home before work, mind if I use yours?"

"My shower?" Nell raised her head and shoulders a little. "Sure." She lifted a heavy arm and pulled her keys from her pocket, half-heartedly throwing them at him. "Tell Hetty I'm paralysed and won't be in today." She sank back down onto the grass.

"Nell, Nell, Nell." Callen shook his head. "What am I going to do with you." He said as he grabbed one of her arms and in one swift move, lifted her off the grass and slung her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Nell protested. "What are you doing?"

"I can't very well leave you out here on the grass." He laughed as he walked towards the door. With a strange familiarity he opened her front door, carried her up the stairs and deposited her back on her feet outside her apartment door.

"I'm going down to get my bag from the car, leave the door unlocked for me, okay." Nell merely nodded, still a little thrown by what he had just done.

When Callen returned to Nell's apartment he let himself in and could hear the shower running. While he waited for Nell to get out, he helped himself to a bottle of water from the fridge. She didn't take long and emerged in a fluffy pink bathrobe, pausing just long enough in the hall to call out to him.

"All yours." She said as she headed straight into her bedroom to get dressed. Callen grabbed a few things from his bag and went into the steam filled bathroom. He showered quickly and as he dressed, he realised he left his shirt in his bag. Wearing just his blue jeans, Callen stepped out of the bathroom and walked into the lounge. Nell was in the kitchen area, pouring two cups of coffee. Her hair was damp and her cheeks were still flushed but she looked refreshed. She glanced up as he walked towards her and he saw her eyes widen.

"Forgot my shirt." He told her as he rooted around in his bag for it. Nell couldn't take her eyes off him. A shirtless Callen was a sight she had often thought of these last few months but seeing it for real took her breath away, and not for the reason she thought. She could clearly see the five scars left behind by the violent attempt on his life. Callen saw her staring and knew what she was staring at.

"I don't even notice them anymore." He commented.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" she trailed off.

"It's alright Nell. It happened but I'm still here." He said as he pulled on a light grey cotton shirt.

"Uh, coffee?" she asked, pushing a cup towards him. "I'm just going to finish getting ready, you good?" she asked.

"I'm good." He nodded. His eyes followed her as she headed back to her room. Nell lived her life inside the safety of the ops room and while she saw what went down in the field, she didn't experience it first-hand. He was worried that seeing his scars had freaked her out.

As Nell went to her room she couldn't stop thinking about Callen's scars. It had happened a long time before she joined NCIS but she had read his file and she knew what had gone down. It was hard not to think about what life would be like if he hadn't made it. And it was even harder not to think of what could happen every time he and the others went into the field. She always put the danger of the job out of her mind, locking it up in a little box so it didn't interfere with her work, but seeing the damage that can be caused up close was unsettling.

When Nell emerged from her bedroom just a few minutes later Callen was ready to go, his bag slung over his shoulder while he drained the cup of coffee. She could see him watching her as she came through to get her bag and she knew he wanted to say something to break the strange awkwardness that had come between them.

"Nell." He began.

"Callen, you don't need to…"

"I do Nell. I can see it bothers you." His jaw was tight and his eyes narrowed with intensity.

"It doesn't bother me." She told him. "It just makes me think about how dangerous what you do is." Callen crossed over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"That's why it's important we have something outside of work that's an escape." His face softened and he lifted one hand and cupped her cheek. "Running with you Nell, spending time with you away from there, it's become my escape." She felt herself lean into his hand a little and she closed her eyes for just a moment before a smile came to her face.

"And my escape is dinner. So since you get to torture me with these runs, I think you owe me at least one dinner." She saw a smile creep onto Callen's face as he lifted his hand away.

"Okay Nell. You come running with me tomorrow afternoon and I'll take you to dinner after."

"Deal." She grinned. "Now, we should go or we'll both be late and Hetty will not be happy."

"You taking your car?" Callen asked.

"Probably best." Nell nodded as she led the way out her apartment.

As the pair headed down the stairs and out to their respective cars, Callen thought about what had just happened. They had agreed to a date. It wasn't a conventional invitation but nothing in their developing relationship had been conventional. He watched Nell as she got into her mini cooper and started off down the street, knowing that in agreeing to dinner the following night, they were both taking a massive step forward and things were really about to change.

**Thanks for all the reviews you have left so far. I appreciate the feedback and your reviews motivate me to keep going so please let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I couldn't wait to post this chapter, coz I love it so much and want to share it with you. And I did keep you waiting a while for the last update. But this chapter does come with a very serious warning – extreme fluffiness and romance is about to hit you! Enjoy Zoe **

Nell stood in front of the full length mirror attached to the back of her bedroom door and scrutinised her appearance. She was due to meet Callen for dinner in a little less than forty minutes and she was having second thoughts about her choice of outfit. She had already changed twice, the first outfit she decided was too casual and the second was too formal. _It's just dinner_ she told herself as she tugged on the neckline of the black silk dress she had settled on. Nell knew she would be less nervous if she had seen Callen earlier in the day like they had planned because it would have seemed less like an actual date and more like the casual lunches they usually had when out running. But Callen had called early to tell her that he and Sam had to spend a couple of hours working new aliases into a tight knit group of marines and he wouldn't be able to go running. He had assured her he would be done in time to take her to dinner but at the back of her mind Nell worried that she'd be left waiting – she knew how easily simple assignments could take a dramatic turn.

Nell brushed down the front of the dress and turned to look at herself from every possible angle. The dress was simple with a rounded neck, short capped sleeves and a loose skirt that fell just above her knees. She placed a white flower clip into her hair and added a pair of pearl earrings and a string of pearls around her neck. _Not too much, just enough_ she decided. After slipping her feet into her favourite black ballet pumps (she didn't do heels despite her petite stature), Nell picked up her purse and went to the window to look out for the cab she booked.

Callen was in a rush. He and Sam had spent the afternoon 'befriending' a couple of marines suspected of being involved in arms dealing out of Camp Pendleton. It was one of those cases where slow and steady wins the race and after a few hours of hanging out in the bar with them, they had made small talk with the marines and secured the first step into their group. But it had taken longer than expected and he was now rushing around his house, looking for a clean shirt. He recalled the conversation he had with Nell earlier that morning when he had to cancel their run. She had sounded disappointed, and he knew she was wondering if dinner might also get cancelled. He would have done anything to prevent that happening but fortunately they ended their operation just in time for him to get home, shower and change. He searched through his closet and pulled out a dark blue dress shirt. A quick glance confirmed it had been ironed and he quickly put it on before slipping on his watch and jacket, then tucking his wallet and cell into his jacket pocket. Hearing two beeps from outside, Callen did a quick check in his head that he had everything he needed and hurried outside to the waiting cab.

Nell looked anxiously out the window of the cab as it approached the Moroccan restaurant down by the beach that Callen had made reservations at. She was pleasantly surprised at the choice, half expecting him to choose somewhere traditional like a French or Italian place. As the cab drew closer to her destination she spotted him waiting outside, leaning casually against the wall, his hands in his jeans pockets. A smile crept onto her face and when the cab pulled up to the kerb, she slipped the driver the fare and stepped out.

"Hey." Callen stood up straight and walked the few feet over to Nell. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, thinking to himself she really ought to dress up more often if this were the result.

"Hi." She replied.

"You ready?"

_As I'll ever be_ she said to herself as she nodded to him in response.

Several hours later Nell was having the time of her life. All the nerves she had felt about going through with this had dissipated minutes after sitting down at the table. Callen had an incredible way of making her feel at ease and though she was worried they would run out of things to talk about, she had nothing to fear. They actually had a lot in common, from a shared love of literature and languages to their similar taste in movies and music. Their second bottle of wine was almost finished and desert was long over. The restaurant was empty except for he and Nell, and Callen could tell the wait staff were wanting them to finish up so they could close up for the night. He reached across the table and took Nell's hand in his, his thumb gently stroking back and forth over her skin, sending shivers down her spine.

"Feel like a walk?" he asked softly.

"Sure." Nell nodded quickly, not wanting the night to end. With his free hand, Callen signalled for the waiter to bring the check. It was only when the waiter placed a plate with the check on the table that Callen pulled his hand back so he could get his wallet out and pay. Nell wasn't one of those women who expected the guy to pay but there was something romantic about being wined and dined, especially by G Callen. She just made a mental note that if this went somewhere and they found themselves out again, she would pay.

"You ready?" Callen asked. Nell shook herself from her thoughts and noticed that he had paid in cash and was standing beside her with his hand extended. She slipped her hand into his and let him help her up. As they walked towards the exit, she felt him place a hand on her lower back, steering her through the maze of tables.

Once outside, Nell breathed in the cool night air. The boardwalk was busy and she wondered where Callen was taking her as he weaved a path through the crowd. She suppressed a giggle when they reached the beach, thinking how much of a cliché a walk on the beach was. With any other guy she would have thought it a ploy, but with Callen she knew he just wanted to walk where it was quiet and peaceful. As he stepped down onto the sand, Nell paused and slipped both her shoes off, bundling them together and stuffing them into her purse, then put the strap over her shoulder so she wouldn't have to carry it. Then she joined Callen on the sand and they began to walk in comfortable silence.

Callen led Nell closer to the water, finding the sand there firmer and easier to walk on. They were pretty much alone, with just the moonlight lighting their way. A cool breeze was sweeping in off the water and Callen saw Nell shudder slightly. He slipped his jacket off and gently draped it over her shoulders. She came to a halt when she felt the material cover her and with a grateful smile she slipped her arms into the jacket, relishing the warmth. They continued to walk and just when Nell was about to reach for his hand, she felt him drape his arm around her shoulders, drawing her to his side. In return, she slipped her arm around his waist and leaned into him, letting her head rest in the crook of his arm. Callen glanced down and placed a spontaneous kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm glad we did this." He said.

"Me too." She replied.

They continued to walk in comfortable silence for a few minutes, then Callen stopped and turned to face Nell. As she looked up at him, she found he was staring at her with an intensity she had never seen before. Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned closer, anticipating a kiss she had wished would come all night. But all of a sudden he grinned, scooped her up into his arms and began jogging towards the water. Nell shrieked and wriggled in his arms. Like every girl wishes but most would never admit out loud, she had always dreamed of being swept off her feet, just not like this.

"What are you doing? Oh my god, no!" she laughed, knowing he would never actually throw her in the water. "Callen! Stop!" He came to a stop just short of where the waves broke the shore.

"It'll cost you." He told her suggestively. Nell fell silent having felt the situation become suddenly serious. As Callen he held her tightly and close to his body, he dipped his head down and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. Nell instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Without breaking apart, Callen lowered to Nell the ground and as her feet met the cold sand, she stretched up and her hand gripped the back of his neck pulling him down closer. Callen's arm wrapped around her back and he tugged her against him possessively. As their lips parted for just a moment, Nell gasped in a breath before Callen's free hand tangled in her hair and he kissed her again with a passion he didn't realise he had inside of him.

Nell felt the bristles of Callen's short facial hair tickling her soft skin and she pulled away from him, a cheeky smile crossing her face. Then, in a move that took him by surprise, she extracted herself from his arms and took off running, letting out a laugh. Callen shook his head, realising he could never underestimate this woman, then he took off after her. He caught up to Nell easily and overtook her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he lifted her off her feet as she squealed and threw her head back laughing. He spun around a few times then set her back down and before she could say anything, he captured her lips with his again. His kiss was soft, romantic and Nell just melted in his arms. She had never felt this way kissing any other man and she wondered if this was what it felt like when you connected with 'the one'.

Callen finally drew back from Nell, his hand cupping her cheek as he stared into her hazel eyes.

"Sit with me a minute." He said in a low husky voice, as he manoeuvred them both to sit on the sand, her nestled between his legs with her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms across her chest and held her close, and she raised her hands and gripped his arms, as if to make sure he was really there and would stay.

"We need to talk about what this means." He said.

"I know." She nodded. "Later."

They sat together on the beach for a while, staring out at the vast ocean before them. It had taken a while to get there but they both knew they were exactly where they were supposed to be. Now they just had to figure out where they were going and how to let the rest of the team know.

**Umm, thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so here is the final instalment of this story - finally. I'm sorry it has taken so long to post but I was suffering terrible writers block. I can honestly say I could not have done this without the help of MioneAlterEgo - I am in your debt for your help and ideas! **

**Hope you Enjoy. Zoe.**

Nell couldn't sleep. She normally slept like a baby but tonight she was wide awake, lying in her bed staring at the ceiling. Special Agent G Callen had kissed her, and kissed like she had never been kissed before. There was no ambiguity and no maybes. He liked her. She liked him. And now as she tried to go to sleep, she couldn't switch her thoughts off. She replayed the night in her head over and over; the romantic dinner, the walk on the beach, _that_ kiss, sitting together in the sand just being with each other. They had stayed a while and Nell had never felt so safe and comfortable as when she was encased in his arms, her head resting against his shoulder.

When they had finally headed back to the boardwalk Callen had found her cab and with a gentle kiss goodnight, he promised to call the next day. Nell was hoping they would talk because she had a lot going through her head, but Callen wasn't exactly an open book and she was a little worried that she may not get the answers she needed. Being together, if that's what they both wanted, wasn't going to be as easy as it would be for any other couple. Their work brought complications that others didn't have to worry about. And there was the team to think about. While Nell was sure there were no actual fraternization regulations which would prevent them seeing each other, she wasn't sure Hetty or the others would think it a good idea. And of course there was Eric. She knew he had a crush on her and although she had never done anything to encourage him, she was sure he would be hurt that she had chosen Callen. He was the quintessential bad boy who needed saving, and it wasn't that Nell thought for a moment she could 'save' him – his past and his demons were something she could never truly understand. But she knew she could make him happy now, just like he made her happy.

It was a little after twelve when Callen arrived at a small anonymous beachfront café to meet Nell. She was waiting for him at a table in the corner, large black sunglasses shielding her eyes from the bright midday sun. As he navigated his way through the tables, he saw her lips curl into a tentative smile.

"Hey." She greeted him, taking off her sunglasses and setting them on top of her head.

"Hi Nell." He replied as she sat down next to her.

"So, I guess we have a few things to work out." She leaned forward in her seat, taking a sip of water from the glass in front of her.

"First things first." Callen smiled, then slipped his hand behind her neck and pulled her to him for a kiss, his lips gently brushing hers for just a second, before he pulled back and settled into his chair. That one simple act reassured Nell that overnight he hadn't changed his mind about what had happened and she instantly relaxed.

"So, us." Nell began.

"Us." Callen nodded, processing the wider meaning of those two little letters.

"Are we an 'us'?" Nell asked. Callen regarded her for a moment, then reached over and took her hand.

"I know that I like you, and I like being with you." He replied, but it was a little non-committal for Nell's liking.

"And I like you, but…"

"But what?" he asked, his eyes narrowing a little as he wondered if Nell was going to come up with some reason they should keep their distance.

"What if they don't understand?"

"You mean the team?" he stared at her, trying to read her face but she was keeping it neutral and it was hard for him to gauge what was going through her mind. "They're our friends Nell, and I would hope that they would accept us for what we are."

"What we are…" she glanced down at their intertwined hands. "What are we?" she asked, this time her eyes seeming to plead with him for a definitive answer.

"Nell, what is it you're really worried about?" Callen probed, noticing the slight frown crossing her face. Nell sighed, wondering if she could really admit what she was thinking. He stared at her and she knew if this was going to work she had to be honest.

"I guess I'm worried that they'll wonder 'why me'." She glanced away. "I mean, I'm the office geek, I'm not…"

"Nell." Callen reached over and with a finger under her chin, he turned her to face him. "Do you not think you're good enough for me or something? Because if anything, it should be me who thinks I'm not good enough for you. I'm damaged goods. I have a messy history, a confusing present and an uncertain future. I'm terrible in relationships and if you and I become an 'us', I can't make any promises."

"Callen, you're not damaged goods. And I don't expect you to make me any promises. I just need to know that you're in this with me." She squeezed his hand tightly.

"I am." He smiled and gently ran his thumb over the back of her hand. "And Sam, Kensi, Deeks and Eric, they're our friends. If they really care about both of us, they'll understand."

"Okay." Nell nodded. "But how do you suggest we tell them? I don't really think 'Hey morning everyone, oh and by the way Callen and I are together' is quite the way to go about it." As she spoke, a mischievous smile crossed Callen's face. He knew exactly when the right time would be.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Over the next few weeks, Callen and Nell kept their new status to themselves as they figured out just what they were and waited for the right time to let their friends know about it. It was surprisingly easy to pretend like nothing had changed between them. Around the office they were completely professional. For Callen it was a breeze. He could pretend to be anyone, so he was simply playing a man who wasn't head over heels for a beautiful intelligence analyst. For Nell it wasn't quite so effortless and she had to consciously think about every move she made and every word she said when he was around. She must have been convincing though, because neither she nor Callen noticed anything in their friends' behaviours that suggested they knew there something more going on.

But everything would change between them the moment they left the office for the night. Callen became the man who couldn't keep his hands off the petite brunette and Nell had no fear of letting herself get close to him.

Callen had forgotten just how good it felt to be with a woman he cared about where kisses weren't staged and lacked feeling. It was even easier to be with someone who knew who he was – well, someone who knew what he did and he didn't have to lie about his day at the office. She understood when he had a bad day because she had been right there with him and they celebrated the small wins together over dinner. They had been together for only a few short weeks but for Callen it so natural it was like he had known her all his life.

And although it had been a means to an end, Callen and Nell continued to train for the marathon, either going out before work or after. Their runs had taken on a whole new meaning to both of them but with the big marathon coming up at the end of the week, Callen realised he had been so caught up in Nell, that he had forgotten about the purpose of the marathon – raising money for charity. After a brief conversation with Nell on the way back from their run on the Monday morning, they realised they would have to let the team in on their running secret in order to squeeze them for donations.

Callen was sprawled out in his chair at his desk while Nell hovered by the lockers, both waiting for the others to arrive.

"Okay guys, get your wallets out." Callen announced as Sam, Kensi and Deeks filed in to their desks and Eric lurked by the partition.

"What?" Sam asked, shaking his head in confusion.

"Well, Agent Callen and I are both running in a charity marathon on Saturday, and we need your donations." Nell piped up.

"_You're_ running in a marathon?" Sam asked Callen, his face a picture of total disbelief.

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?" Callen replied with mock defensiveness in his voice. Sam merely snorted in response and sat down behind his desk.

"I didn't know you were a runner Nell." Kensi said.

"I took it up a few months ago." Nell told her. "It's a good escape." She flashed a smile and glanced over at Callen for just a moment.

"And you're both running in this marathon?" Deeks asked suspiciously.

"Yes." They replied in unison.

"Nell and I have been training together for a few weeks." Callen explained, immediately seeing his partners eyebrows raise with curiosity.

"I wasn't sure I was actually going to go through with it so I didn't want to say anything to anyone until I decided. But Callen saw me out running one day and he told me he was entering..."

"And I offered to train with her." Callen finished. Both Callen and Nell watched their friends' faces and were relieved when they seemed to fully believe their little white lie.

"I'll pay good money to see you run 26 miles, _partner_." Sam laughed and pulled out his wallet.

"Me too." Deeks agreed.

"Nell, you can count on my donation." Kensi said with a smile.

"And mine." Eric nodded. Nell noticed he was glancing between her and Callen and she was sure he was thinking about them training together and if it meant something. She felt a little bad that they were hiding their budding relationship from everyone, but more so because she was close to Eric and knew he wanted to be more than just colleagues and friends.

"Thank you guys." Nell nodded appreciatively. "Will you come to the run? It's on Saturday." She asked.

"Uh, sure. I don't have plans." Kensi told her, seeing in Nell's eyes that it meant a lot to her.

"As long as I don't have to run, I'm there." Deeks replied as he flung himself into his chair.

"I'll be there to make sure you cross the line." Sam nodded.

"Well if everyone else is going." Eric shook his head. He didn't get running. Surfing yes, but running…he just didn't see the appeal.

The day of the marathon finally arrived and Nell found she was incredibly nervous. Despite knowing Callen would be running alongside her the whole way, she doubted her ability to complete the run and for a woman who prided herself on always getting the job done, the thought of failure terrified her. Callen didn't seem to be suffering the same nerves. He looked relaxed as they waited at the start line with hundreds of other runners, some professionals, some amateurs like them, and some not runners at all but people dressed in costumes and those who were planning to walk the course.

Nell stretched herself out and fidgeted on the spot as they waited for their turn to start, wondering for a moment if the cool, calm and collected image she saw in Callen was really how he was feeling, or if he was just putting it on – he was an expert at playing roles after all.

"Hey, don't wear yourself out before you even get started." Callen laughed. She thumped him playfully on the arm before adjusting her t-shirt. "Nervous?" Callen asked.

"No." she lied.

"Well, you don't have time to be nervous – we're about to go." Callen indicated to the marshal who was waving them over to the start line.

"I guess it's now or never then." Nell leaned up and kissed his cheek before taking her place at the start line.

The starter pistol was fired and like the surge of a wave, the mass of runners moved forward. It didn't take Nell long to fall into a rhythm. Callen kept pace beside her and as the runners stretched out giving them space, Nell felt a surge of confidence. All the training had paid off and as they passed each mile marker, Nell grinned. They were edging closer and closer to the finish and she couldn't wait to get there.

With just a few miles to go Nell was surprised she was even still moving. She had slowed almost to a walk though she wouldn't let herself stop. But it was the man running beside her who was really spurring her on. Callen called out encouraging words and made promises that had her blushing for all the wrong reasons to keep her putting one foot in front of the other. He really seemed to be enjoying himself even though he looked exhausted, and Nell realised it was the first time since they had started running together that she had seen him look this tired. His face was flushed and he was sweating profusely but he still had a smile on his face. She was sure he was picturing Sam's face at the finish line and the wad of cash he would get from the side bet they had made on Callen actually making it across the line.

"Come on Nell, I can see the finish line." Callen placed his hand on her back and propelled her forward. "We're almost there." She wanted to respond but she was having a hard enough time breathing that forming words was not her top priority. So she settled for a pained smile at him as she forced her legs to keep moving. It reminded her so much of the first full run they had taken when she had collapsed on the grass at the end. It seemed like a lifetime ago, when being with Callen was a mere fantasy.

"Nell, look." Callen nudged her arm and pointed ahead where they could see the finish line and the noise from the cheering crowd grew louder. With the finish line in sight, Nell found a renewed energy and she picked up a little speed. Callen laughed at her determination and as they covered the last few hundred yards, they were practically sprinting.

On the far side of the finish line, Sam, Kensi, Eric and Deeks stood in the crowd, cheering and clapping as the runners crossed the line.

"Hey, there they are!" Deeks shouted above the crowd as he spotted Callen and Nell sprinting to the finish. With whoops and cheers, they watched the agent and analyst fly across the line.

Nell came to a stop and bent over, heaving in a few deep breaths. Her lungs felt like they were going to burst and her legs were like jelly but she had never felt so accomplished. With a grin on her face, she stood up and threw her arms around Callen hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed back. To anyone around them they looked like two friends congratulating each other on their success.

"We did it!" she exclaimed as she pulled back.

With his arms still loosely around Nell and knowing the rest of the team were watching, Callen drew Nell to him and planted a possessive kiss on her lips. Taken off guard, Nell was motionless for a moment, her mind registering what he was doing and momentarily panicking because she knew they could be seen. But as Callen parted her lips and deepened the kiss, she forgot about everything and everyone, and slid her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. Neither saw, not cared, about the reaction from the others. They were oblivious to the wide eyes, the dropped jaws and the confused look planted on each of their faces.

Callen and Nell finally pulled apart after a minute or so and she stared at him.

"What were you thinking?" Nell asked. "They're right there." She looked over to see Eric, Deeks, Kensi and Sam making their way towards them, the expressions on their faces clearly telling her they had witnessed Callen kissing her.

"It felt like the right time." He shrugged with a cheeky smile on his face. "And now they know."

Callen drew Nell around to stand in front of him, his arm settling loosely across the front of her chest in a slightly protective move, as he watched his partner approach. He could tell Sam was pissed because of the extra swagger in his step and Callen just hoped it was only because he hadn't told him what was really going on.

"G, you got something you want to tell me?" Sam asked when he reached the couple.

"I would have thought it were obvious Sam." Callen smirked.

"How long have you two..." Kensi began.

"Been knockin' boots?" Deeks interrupted.

"Deeks." She jabbed him with her elbow. "This is new right? We would have known?" Kensi looked to Eric and Sam.

"It's new." Nell confirmed.

"But a long time coming." Callen added.

Eric had been quiet during the whole thing, his mind rushing to catch up and process that Nell was apparently now with Callen and working out how he felt about it. He was shocked, not figuring Callen to be Nell's type. But then Eric had been flirting with her, or trying to, for a year and she had really shown no interest in him as anything other than a friend, so maybe a super bad-ass undercover agent was really what she was looking for.

"I guess congratulations are in order." He smiled.

"Thanks Eric." Callen nodded. He knew he didn't need Eric's approval but out of them all, Nell was closest to him and considered him a real friend and neither wanted him to be hurt.

"You always did say you attracted the 'intelligent type'." Sam joked, his genuine smile revealing that he was indeed pleased for his friend. "If he gives you any trouble, you let me know." He winked at Nell.

"Does Hetty know?" Deeks suddenly asked.

"Nah." Callen shook his head.

"I don't know, she does know everything." Kensi warned them.

"She'd have said something." Nell nodded.

"Would she?" Callen asked, looking down at Nell.

"Well, you're going to have to tell her." Sam told him. "Just wait til we're out the room. And check her for weapons first."

"Funny, Sam." Callen replied as he started walking with Nell across the park and towards the parking lot.

"So are you guys going to drag us to every marathon you decide to run in now?" Deeks asked as he jogged to catch up.

"I don't know. Nell, what do you think?" Callen asked.

"I think if we're going to run more of these, then maybe we should have more company."

"Oh god, you're not suggesting some OSP running team are you?" Eric asked, horrified at the thought of being dragged out and forced to jog anywhere.

"We could give ourselves a cool name like 'The Running Flames', or 'Greased Lightning', or what about 'Speed Dogs' and I could bring Monty." Deeks rambled on with Kensi groaning at his side, and Eric and Sam trailing behind them.

Callen looked down at Nell was they walked through the park with their friends, his arm slung loosely around her shoulders. She lifted her head to meet his gaze, giving him a warm smile, and he returned with a reassuring squeeze, drawing her close to him. No matter what lay in store, he was sure things were going to work out.

**Done! Thanks for coming on this ride with me **


End file.
